


Violence of Limbo

by pumpkinpeasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Codependency, Crying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Purgatory, Protective Sam Winchester, Recovery, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is terribly protective of his big brother, especially since he was released from Purgatory. He keeps him close, and sometimes closer, to help him heal and to help him remember that he's safe. Dean has a method of coping, a bit different from Sam's idea, but it's brought them together, closer than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence of Limbo

The sounds of little birds cawing outside, pervaded the crisp night air and came in through the motel room windows. Moonlight flooded in through the glass, tumbling and tripping through the cheap plastic shades. Some dogs were faintly barking in the distance, but it barely registered to Sam, who was staring up at the pitch-black ceiling. He had Dean tucked under his arm, his head resting just atop Sam’s heart, as one of his brother’s hands was absentmindedly rubbing his back. Sam was listening to the soft, delicate breathing in steady rhythms, his brother’s warm body hugging him, and cuddled flush to his own.  
  
His free hand would sometimes move up, away from petting Dean’s arm, to resume the stroking of his thick, silken hair. His fingers dipped into the honey-brown strands, gently carding through the short hair. Dean stretched a little, then sunk back into Sam’s hold. It was things like this, that gave Sam a little bit of hope. A little bit of light, and a bit of happiness. Knowing that Dean was, in fact, curled up with him, and out of Purgatory. Sam’s hand had distractedly moved back down, to tenderly touch Dean’s arm, his slender digits feeling the thin, short hairs brush lightly against his fingertips. That was when Dean started whimpering.  
  
His brother was suddenly mumbling something, burrowing into Sam’s shirt a little, his hand fisting in the blanket. Dean whined and struggled, making a poignant, miserable noise that went straight to Sam’s heart; So, he was rubbing Dean’s shoulders, and whispering that he was okay, and not to be scared, but Dean kept sniveling until he was actually in tears. One wracking sob, and Sam was there to the rescue.  
  
“Shh, shh, Dean… It’s okay.” Sam murmured, Dean pawing at his shirt helplessly, as his nightmare was driving him to tears. “Dean. _Baby, wake up._ Wake up...”  
  
_“Sammy.”_ was his first word.  
  
He hugged him tight and croodled closer, more out of fear than out of cold. Dean was clinging to Sam’s neck as if his life depended on it, Sam keeping his arms tight around his brother, just hushing and soothing him. Dean’s bare back was trembling, chilled shoulders spasming with each quiet sob.  
  
“Dean - Dean, hey, baby. I’m here, you’re out, I’m here…” he was pacifying, the repetitions a wonder-working comfort to Dean, somehow. “Just a nightmare-- It was just... a nightmare, Dean. Sweetheart, you’re out…”  
  
“I-- uhm, I know.” Dean said wetly, swallowing his tears back hard. He nuzzled into Sammy’s neck, as Sam was rubbing his back, stroking his hair, holding his head close and in his hands. “I know I’m out, right…”  
  
“Yes.” Sam breathed, pressing a kiss to Dean’s head, nosing at his hair affectionately. Dean slowly began to calm in Sam’s arms, his muscles going lax, just snuggled tight in his brother’s protective grip.

Sam’s hand was running up and down Dean’s dewy, soft-skinned back as he breathed in the familiar milky smell that was so… oh-so Dean, his brother. His scent was delicate and well-learnt by Sam, so much so, that he could recognise him by simply an intake of breath. But, he’d lost so much weight, it was difficult to get used to the new Dean’s body. Where Dean had heretofore had muscle and a bit of bulk, it had thinned out considerably, his facial bones had gotten a bit more apparent. Sam gently fondled his hair, as he calmed him down. The body changes weren’t from Purgatory as Dean had been surviving there-- he’d known at least that much, though the living nightmare may have been the cause.  
  
He patted his big brother’s shoulder, gently separating their bodies slightly, just enough to get a good look at Dean’s face. Even in the dark, he could tell that his cheeks were flushed hot and wet with tears, and by Dean’s sniffles, he still wasn’t okay. He reached up to cup his face, thumbing over his cheekbones and wiping away tears that had run freely down his skin. Dean hiccuped wetly, holding Sam’s hand to his cheek, just taking in the warmth and feeling of his brother keeping him safe.  
  
“Hey, I’m right here.” Sam promised quietly. “Love you, De.”  
  
“Love you too, Sammy…” Dean returned, and Sam tenderly pulled him closer, to kiss him on the cheek. His fingertips lightly scratched at his scalp, eliciting a small sigh from his big brother.  
  
He rubbed his cheek against Dean’s, his nose touching, ghosting, over his ear. He sighed against Dean’s face, trailing warm kisses up from his jaw, the side of his face, and nosing along the flowering freckles that crescented Dean’s rosy cheeks. Sam’s baby-soft mouth planted another sweet press of the lips, to his temple, then brought Dean closer, for his brother to rest his head in his chest. Sam followed a path of kisses over his collar to the nape of his neck, breathing hot and moist onto Dean’s skin.  
  
“Sam.” Dean mumbled, quaking.  
  
“Right here.” Sam assured him, his hand massaging in reassuring circular motions in the small of his back. His lips were making love to the spot below Dean’s skull, kissing, touching, his tongue tracing wet little abstract patterns over velvety-soft skin. Dean’s breathing was slowly evening out, relaxing, in his brother’s arms.

Dean had taken care of him for years, for his entire life, and since Purgatory, it had been Sam’s journey and endeavour to reciprocate. He’d only wished that he’d been able to get him out, sooner. Maybe dispel these nightmares, these horrible dream terrors, that haunted Dean like shadows, and made him wake up in cold sweats. Sam created a sweet chain of kisses and kitten-licks at Dean’s neck, down to his shoulder, where his lips locked against the tender flesh of his collarbone, tiny mewls fluttering up from the back of Dean’s throat like nervous butterflies. Sammy lovingly imprinted a light bruise onto his clavicle, before moving up to stroke his brother’s face, his jaw, lightly tracing along the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Want some more sleep?” Sam asked, but he felt Dean shaking his head.  
  
“No-- No, I… just want you, Sammy.” he was saying, his sylphlike hands tugging at Sam’s tee-shirt, rucking it up to his chest. “Want you again... like last time. Please, Sammy… Sam?”  
  
“Okay. Okay, Dean… God help me, but okay.” Sam promised, pulling off his shirt, and tossing it to the foot of the bed.  
  
A quieted, relieved sigh came from his brother, as he nestled the two of them closer, moving into eachother’s nooks and crannies, their bodies slotting together like they were made to. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck as his brother climbed on top, enveloping him in a kind of safety and warmth. Sammy’s skin was precious like gold, and smooth, over shoulders as broad as the horizon. His silken hair tumbled in pretty tresses, weaving through Dean’s thin fingers so perfectly. He was massaging, kneading Dean’s bony sides, just relishing in the velvety skin moving under his hands, when he felt his brother’s fingers tangling in his hair, and scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. Sam sighed against his belly, and pressed yet another kiss there, dipping his tongue into Dean’s navel, and drinking in the little trembles that followed.  
  
“Sammy… love you. Love you so much, baby.” he breathed, barely loud enough for even Sam to decipher the delicate blend of words, but nonetheless, there.  
  
Dean’s thighs were quivering against Sam’s belly and chest, his fingers playing through chocolate-silky locks, before his breath hitched as Sam nosed along the waistband of his boxers. Dean looked down, when Sam suddenly froze and shuddered back a sob. His brother was holding him tight, face screwed up in tears as he nuzzled at Dean’s almost concave belly, below a ribcage that was much more apparent than it should be.  
  
“Sam?” he murmured.  
  
_“Dean…”_ Sam sniveled, resting his cheek against his bare tummy. “Dean, when this is… After, I’m gonna feed you. Make you something, and feed you myself.”  
  
Dean made a sound like an incredulous scoff, but Sam ignored it. Dean obviously hadn’t been feeding himself, nor had he been looking after his weight, or his body. It was almost like he didn’t care anymore, almost like he had eyes for no-one but Sammy, in the most literal sense. Dean felt Sam’s hands travel adoringly over his chest, rubbing at his sides as he peppered little kisses to his tummy. And, quite honestly, a meal sounded amazing, right now. But so did Sam telling him that he loved him, and making him feel warm, close, wanted; out of Purgatory and still valuable, to some extent. Sam’s love… To an abandoned, scared, pity-inducing person like Dean? It sounded so much better, right now.  
  
“C’mere,” Dean said, more of a plea than a demand. “Gimme a kiss.”  
  
Sam immediately crawled up to him, and wrapped him in a warm, needy embrace, dragging him into a deep kiss. Dean sighed against Sam’s lips, his brother’s mouth working fervently over his, smooching and licking, never biting, just gently, adoringly giving him small feelings of love, with a tenderness that Dean hadn’t felt in a long time. They both felt the stirrings of deep-seated, unwavering ardor in eachother’s presence. His brother’s body was so familiar, and yet so foreign. Sam’s muscles rippled and worked in time with his stroking and-- oh God…  
  
Dean’s head tipped back, his eyes squeezed shut, as Sam palmed the hot hardness tenting his boxers. His brother was caressing the thick, phallic line in his underwear, tracing along the evident undervein that he felt. His dick twitched in its confines, responding to the feelings by oozing a blob of precum, just making him groan and struggle with the damned things. Sam took hold of his hands, carefully prying them away from his underwear. He pulled down Dean’s boxers, letting his dick hit his stomach before they were even pooled at his ankles.  
  
“Shh, Dean… Let me.” Sam said. Dean whimpered again, sounding so fucking miserable... Sam needed to move this along.  
  
He quickly shucked his own underwear and shoved them to the floor, taking a second to wipe at his eyes before he was pulled back into bed. Dean eased into his lap, legs spread open, at either side of Sammy, who hushed him sweetly and sat in the middle - between the wide vee of his legs. Both hissed as their cocks touched, dragged together, but it melted into a moan as Sam gently humped against him.  
  
“Dean, I love you…” he said, for the umpteenth time, as he slowly rutted against Dean’s dick. “And I’m gonna take care of you.”  
  
Dean whined softly. His large, warm hand wrapped around their cocks, which was no small feat, considering Sam was hung like a pornstar and Dean was nearly just as big. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, letting his brother hug him, start jacking them off - just long hard slides of his hand up and over their thick shafts, squeezing the mushroomed, blood-fattened heads. Sam held his brother’s body close, feeling Dean’s fingers touching, palms rubbing gently over his shoulders, his back, fingernails scraping just a little. His breath shook, and he realised that Dean was rocking in motion with his fist, fucking into his hand.

Sam grunted, giving him a sloppy, wet kiss on the mouth as he smeared precum over the spongy pink heads again. More kisses. Kiss after kiss, messily given to Dean’s cheeks, his nose and mouth, Sam’s breath suddenly hot and wet in his ear before he lightly bit down on the soft cartilage. Sam worried it between his teeth, softly, careful to not actually bite. Then, tears prickled at Dean’s eyes… He knew his brother loved him, but he was the only one that Sam was ever outwardly tender with.  
  
“Dean.” Sam managed, as his hand was working and sliding, fucking over their hot, blood-filled cocks. “Love you.-- Love you so much, you can’t even… imagine.”  
  
Dean hiccuped quietly, shaking. Their bodies became so tightly pressed together, they were both rocking and fucking in motion with eachother. Sweat layered on their skin, dripping slow and long, like the fluid beading at the slits of their cocks. Dean was whimpering, just melting into a litany of incoherent whines, as Sam paused to finger his slit, keeping his thumb well and busy at the oversensitive pink head. He shuddered hard, jerking into Sam’s arms, not able to keep from punching his pelvis forward, and fucking his hand. His own hand knotted in the long, silky locks on his brother’s head, the other scraping up his shoulder.  
  
“Sammy--” Dean whimpered.  
  
“Shh, shh, _it’s okay.”_ Sam panted, huffing shallow breaths as he jacked harder and faster, “It’s okay, baby-- I’ve got you...”  
  
“Mnnngh…” Dean groaned deep, his voice wet and rough like sandpaper, yet somehow so weak. “Sammy, I…”  
  
Sam shivered, both of them trembling and panting, hot in the face and shaking. Dean was getting closer - his balls were drawn up high, his cock harder and tighter than ever, the undervein throbbing. The beautiful milky scent was even more profound, Dean’s natural smell almost mesmerizing. Dean suddenly buried his face in Sam’s shoulder, his hips stuttering, and a quiet crying out was all the warning they got. Dean bowed forward, murmuring something about Sammy’s face when he came painfully hard, a hot mess of cum spilling over Sam’s fingers, streaking up their bellies, syrupy and wet. The mattress creaked a little in time with both of them, as Sam rocked into his fist again, again, and one more time, before he was throwing his head back in a moan, through a wave of unsurpassed spasms and a thick gush.  
  
“Sammy…”  
  
Hearts thundering and breath heaving were the only things that could be heard for a while, trembles and aftershocks only sending them deeper into eachother’s arms. Sam was petting Dean’s hair with his unused hand, his other still locked up around their softening cocks. Sam heard a soft snivel, and for a moment he was worried that the tears were back, but then Dean straightened up and kissed him.  
  
“Mmm…” Sam moaned softly, “Hey.”  
  
Dean chuckled wryly, his lips just needing Sam’s mouth again. His thin hands were cupping Sam’s strong, sharp jawline, holding him, letting him take Sammy’s lips without question. He kissed back, giving Dean a warm, gentle taking of the mouth, with the slightest hint of teeth. Dean was a little woozy and messy in his kisses, but it all meant the same. _“I love you, Sammy.”_ After a minute, Sam paused, only to grab some tissues from the nightstand, and start wiping them down. Dean hissed as he dragged the soft papery cloth over his parts.  
  
“How about… we take a bath.” Sam sighed, tossing the used tissues into the trash bin.  
  
“You can.” Dean said, all dazed and satisfied. He rubbed his arms, blinking slowly. “’m keeping your musk.”  
  
“In that case, I’m gonna go make you some food.” Sam murmured, gentle-stroking Dean’s soft cheek. He pressed a light kiss near the corner of his mouth, taking a moment to breathe in the deep, milky scent one more time. “You were great, babe… You really were. Always... I’ll be back soon.”  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Love thy brother.  
  
Sam Winchester lived by these words. Nobody even had to tell him; he was always full of love and life for Dean. Over the years, Dean would protect him, and make him feel cared for and safe, and he would tuck him in at night. Always the big brother, always the one with the shotgun, or the knife, ready to protect Sam at any given moment. The tides had turned, indeed… Sam was now the one watching over his brother. He was the one kissing and loving him each night, showing him huge displays of his ardent intimacy held for Dean, stowed away for all these years. He had Dean’s name tucked in his heart like a blade, and he wasn’t ready to let go. If it was the last thing he did, he’d make sure that Dean got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first here <3


End file.
